


Tubthumping [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I get knocked down, but I get up again</i><br/>You're never gonna keep me down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tubthumping [FANVID]

Download: [Tubthumping](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Tubthumping_5.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7tpzV-aQSQ&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=56) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Tubthumping" by Chumbawumba

Hutch POV/Starsky POV

Another dual POV vid. First Hutch, then Starsky, tell their stories. This was made in response to Audrey's challenge—she wanted vids to Tubthumping for her birthday. Two of us obliged—Sarah did one that involved far more clips than mine did! I fully admit I cut the song when it became too repetitive for me to enjoy making more scenes for.

The boys sure fell down a lot. But they got back up again. You're never gonna keep them down. And they drink a lot in between.


End file.
